La lettre
by Llits
Summary: UA et Slash... Une lettre d'une personne à une autre... Une histoire étrange puis la vérité éclate...


Disclaimer : les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas...

Note : un truc plus smbre que j'ai écrit sur le vif, hier, avant de retourner au lycée... Un UA, y'a plus de magie, ça se passe de nos jours... Une lettre... A vous de deviner qui écrit à qui...

* * *

_Je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Tes yeux m'avaient hypnotisés, et je n'avais cessé d'y penser ensuite. Tu étais un ami de Sirius, « un jeune ami ». Tu semblais triste, presque désespéré. Tes yeux avaient accrochés les miens. J'y avais lu une douleur sans fond, même si tu tentais de sourire. J'ai eu mal pour toi. Je me suis demandé quel était le mal qui te rongeait..._

_« L'amour » m'a répondu Sirius, lorsque j'ai osé lui poser la question. Tu aimais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque, et cela te tuait à petit feu. Et chaque jour, tu te montrais plus désespéré. J'avais envie de te consoler, mais nous nous connaissions à peine... Alors j'évitais ton regard, car tes yeux si beaux étaient si tristes que je souffrais avec toi, sans te connaître, sans tout comprendre._

_Puis, Sirius nous mit en contact par Internet. Il y eu de longues discussions, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Des éclats de rires. Des larmes, lorsque tu m'expliquais la raison de ta tristesse. Et puis il y eut cet horrible jour d'août. Ton amour te tuait à petit feu. Tu avais atteint le point de non-retour. _

_C'était une discussion banale. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu voulais mourir pour ton amour. Je pleurais, seul devant l'écran, en regardant tes mots de désespoir et de mort. Je contactais Sirius pour obtenir ton adresse, et je filais chez toi sans réfléchir davantage. Je devais venir, tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir, pas comme ça._

_Ta voix était glaciale au téléphone, lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'ouvrir. Et puis tu as ouvert la porte. Tu étais torse-nu et très pâle, et je devais apprendre qu'à chaque fois que tu étais ainsi, tu étais au plus mal. Tes yeux étaient vides. Tu m'as regardé, et tu t'es mis à pleurer en t'accrochant à moi, comme si j'étais le dernier rempart entre la mort et toi. Tu sanglotais dans mon cou, tes bras autour de mes épaules. Je te gardais tout contre moi, seulement capable de te demander ce que tu avais fait, qu'est-ce que tu avais pris. Des médicaments. Nous montâmes dans ta chambre, je lisais attentivement la notice._

_Tu t'es recroquevillé sur le lit, sanglotant à nouveau. Je me suis allongé contre toi, une main sur ton torse. Tu as dû croire à une caresse, sans doute ; je vérifiais ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, toi sanglotant contre moi, t'accrochant à mes vêtements. Je pleurais avec toi, parce que je m'étais plus attaché à toi en quelques heures que durant les quelques semaines précédentes. _

_Puis nous sommes devenus plus proches que jamais, inséparables. Nous déjeunions tous les midis ensemble, avant de rejoindre les autres. Parfois, nous restions toute la journée chez toi, à regarder un film, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu avais besoin de mon contact, tu disais que je t'apaisais, tu aimais mon odeur, tu me demandais parfois pourquoi je sentais si bon. Tu courais toujours après ton amour, et après chaque refus, j'étais là pour te soutenir, te calmer. _

_Et puis tu posa un ultimatum à ton amour. Je te rejoignais. Ton amour étais loin, tu étais au téléphone. Je t'attendais. Je savais déjà que j'étais perdu. Je t'aimais déjà. Je savais que je serais heureux si ton amour acceptait enfin d'être avec toi, et je savais aussi que je connaîtrais la plus grande douleur, mais que tu ne la verrais pas. Car jamais je ne te laisserais le voir. _

_Je ne sus pas la réponse, je devais partir. Un ami me prévint que tu sortais ce soir-là avec eux. Je me plaisais à penser que ton amour avait accepté, et que tu étais heureux, et que tu fêtais ça. Le lendemain, j'étais absent, parti avec mon meilleur ami pour la journée. Le soir, un message sur le répondeur. Ta voix étais posée, calme. C'était sûr, à présent. Tu étais heureux. Et tu m'avais appelé « mon ange ». Je souriais, t'imaginant déjà avec ton amour, main dans la main, échangeant des regards tendres et amoureux. _

_Et je fondis en larmes. M'apercevant que toi, tu serais heureux, et que moi, je serais seul. Que tu n'aurais plus de temps pour me voir, car tu serais avec ton amour. Et que je t'aimais plus que tout. Et que je pourrais mourir pour toi... Mais j'étais heureux que tu sois heureux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, cessais de pleurer et te téléphoner. Je voulais entendre ta voix être joyeuse lorsque tu me dirais que tu étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. _

_Mais ta voix était toujours calme et posée. Tu avais essuyé un nouveau refus. Définitif, cette fois. J'étais malheureux, peut-être plus que toi encore. Je ne pouvais être heureux que si tu l'étais aussi, qu'importe que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, je voulais que tu sois heureux. Tu le méritais plus que qui quiconque. Mais c'était fini, cet amour, et tu devais l'oublier à présent. Tu me proposais une sieste ensemble, le lendemain. Je savais que tu avais besoin de m'avoir près de toi, et que tu ne savais pas comment le demander. _

_J'étais là, le lendemain. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, somnolents. Nous discutions. Je sentais ton souffle sur ma gorge. Et puis ta question. Etais-je attiré par toi ? Tu m'avais déjà dit des choses comme ça, ambiguës. Lorsque je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas désirable. Tu m'avais dit que des gens me désiraient. Ca m'avait perdu. Et là, cette question... je n'avais pas répondu. Tu ne devais pas le savoir, ça ne devait pas être sût._

_Et puis il y eut une histoire de bouderie. Tu m'embrassais les joues pour te faire pardonner. Et tes lèvres dérivaient lentement vers les miennes. Jusqu'à les atteindre. Je répondis à ton baiser tendre et doux. Puis tu me regarda comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois, et tu m'as dit que maintenant, tu avais ta réponse. Puis il y eut un autre baiser, assoiffé, comme si toi aussi tu avais attendu cela depuis aussi longtemps que moi._

_Le soir, tu m'expliquais que tu voulais attendre d'oublier ton amour avant d'être avec moi. J'acceptais de t'attendre. Je t'aimais trop pour faire quelque chose d'autre. Une complicité toute neuve et toute tendre s'installa entre nous ; j'attendais avec impatience les moments où nous serions seuls pour pouvoir me nicher dans tes bras, t'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls, cela ne devait pas être découvert. Je t'aimais en secret, et tu me faisais vivre. _

_Il y eut ce jour de septembre, où nous sommes allés déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, avant d'aller chez toi. Tu partis dans la chambre pour mettre de la musique, et tu m'appela pour que je te rejoigne. Je me blottissais contre toi, dans le lit. Quelques chastes baisers, des étreintes tendres, puis une fausse chamailleries. Je te tournais le dos, tu faisais de même, et je finis par partir de la chambre pour aller fumer une cigarette. Tu m'avais demandé d'arrêter de fumer. J'avais essayé. Je n'avais pas réussi. _

_Tu es venu me chercher. Tu avais l'air déçu, tu m'as demandé d'éteindre ma cigarette et je le fis. Je me relevais et t'enlaçais, m'excusant sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'ambiance semblait tendue entre nous, soudain. Je retournais à l'intérieur, tu me suivais. Tu perçu mon regard triste, je voulus aller dans le salon, tu me retins, collant ton torse contre mon dos. Puis tu nous guida dans la chambre et nous tombâmes sur le lit. _

_Les baisers reprirent, plus vifs, plus avides. La température sembla monter. Il y eut à peine quelques mots échangés. Et lorsque je fus nu, je pris peur. Tu compris. Je pleurais dans tes bras, m'excusant. Tu partis quelques instants dans la salle de bain, je m'échappais sur le toit. Tu me retrouva, et puis tu te rasas ; tu dînais avec des amis le soir, tu devais te préparer. Tu discutais un peu avec un copain sur Internet. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, tu me rejoignis, et tout reprit. Encore. Avec lenteur, douceur, tendresse. Ton téléphone sonna, tu poussa un soupir d'exaspération, je partis._

_Il y eut d'autres rencontres, mais plus jamais les choses n'allèrent jusqu'à ce point. Nous continuions de nous embrasser, de flirter. Mes amis me mettaient en garde en me voyant aller de plus en plus mal ; tu n'oubliais pas ton amour, et moi j'attendais sans savoir s'il y aurait quelque chose au bout. Puis Sirius me présenta quelqu'un. Nous nous disputions souvent à ce moment. Je sortais avec cet homme, tu me révélais dans une lettre que tu venais de prendre conscience de tes sentiments, alors que je t'avais dit la veille que je ne voulais plus te voir pendant un moment._

_Cette histoire ne dura pas. A peine une semaine, et je revenais vers toi. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que nous flirtions. Mais après cette histoire sans intérêt, les choses changèrent. Je réprimais mes sentiments pour toi – tu avais alors une petite amie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais du attendre quatre mois alors que tu sautais sur la première personne – et nous devînmes de simples amis. Très proches, certes, tu étais mon meilleur ami. Mais il n'y eut plus de flirt, de baisers. Des étreintes amicales, des moments d'intimité, mais rien de plus._

_Jusqu'à la rupture. Le lendemain, nous étions ensemble. Tu m'aimais. Ce que j'attendais depuis des mois arrivait enfin, et j'étais heureux. C'était la veille de mon anniversaire. Tu étais plus doux et plus tendre que jamais. Le lendemain, je te vis à peine quelques minutes. Tu nous préparais un dîner romantique, pour mon anniversaire. Nous devions passer la nuit ensemble. Je n'avais plus peur. Ca devait être le lendemain de mon anniversaire._

_Ce jour-là, je t'attendis toute la journée. Mais tu ne vins jamais. Tu m'envoyais un pauvre message m'annonçant que tu me quittais. Mes amis voulaient te tuer, et moi... Moi j'étais effondré, anéanti, alors que tout s'éclaircissait. Tu avais juste joué avec moi. Peut-être pas au début, mais depuis le premier baiser, j'étais devenu un jouet entre tes griffes._

_Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi aveugle. De n'avoir pas vu entre les lignes. Mes amis m'avaient averti si souvent de me méfier, de faire attention, et jamais je n'avais voulu y croire. Aujourd'hui, je regrette. De t'avoir fait confiance, de t'avoir aimé. Plus que tout, je regrette d'être venu, ce fameux jour d'août, alors que tu voulais mourir. Tu aurais dû mourir, ce jour-là. Tu serais mort si je n'étais pas venu. _

_Je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Sauf une seule et unique fois, un soir de décembre, alors qu'il faisait froid. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'appris que ton amour, devenu un ami depuis, avait cru avoir fait une erreur en refusant d'être avec toi. J'appris surtout que tu avais aussi voulu jouer avec lui, et que tu avais réussi, en le trompant sous ses yeux. Il s'est suicidé, depuis. Moi, je tiens bon. Je ne t'oublie pas._

_J'attends mon heure. J'attends ma vengeance. Je te tuerais, même si je meurs en le faisant. Il n'y a plus d'amour pour toi, seulement de la haine. Parfois, je crève d'envie de te pardonner, comme certains de mes amis. Mais nous ne céderons jamais. Le plan est déjà en marche, et tu ne t'en doutes même pas. Tu payeras, pour tout ça. Je t'anéantirais. Je le jure sur l'amour que j'ai eu pour toi. Cet amour qui m'a détruit, et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Une ombre. _

* * *

Alors ? 


End file.
